


No Mercy

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Founders Era, Gen, Out of Character, Probably ooc, Silly, Unapologetic Crack, kids being kids, this technically count as No Plot because there literally is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Madara shows NO MERCY when fighting against Hashirama.NEVER.No mercy to any Senju in his path!





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> https://charlesoberonn.tumblr.com/post/187699401809/derpomatic-there-is-no-mercy-in-this-dojo
> 
> Screamingstarmie linked this to me and then THIS TRAVESTY POPPED INTO MY HEAD.
> 
> * * *

"Madara!" Hashirama said, swinging up his tree branch to block Madara's sword. "Where have you _been_! It's been AGES! I wanted to show- " 

"It's none of your businesss, mushroom head," Madara said, and he was one to talk, he was the one who looked like a giant porcupine. "Take that-!" 

A sharp feint and kick - and off went Hashirama straight into the water. 

"Noooo!" Hashirama said before it ended in a splash. 

Madara smirked smugly, pleased to have finally won a spar against Hashirama - and right behind where Hashirama had been was a tiny little pale child, blinking up at Madara with huge red eyes. 

Hashirama's tiny baby brother, whom he'd wanted to show Madara for _ages_. 

Argh babies! 

Madara swung his sheathed katana at the baby - and his too big head just - 

Overbalanced and fell into the water. 

Well Hashirama caught that tiny toddler. So Madara was the undisputed WINNER. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Madara just booped a baby Tobirama into the river. 
> 
> Good job Madara. Such Scary.


End file.
